


A very human Christmas

by mlein80



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Human!Elena, human!damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai never got to Elena, Damon took the cure with her, and they're celebrating their first Christmas with their friends. If Elena gets her way, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very human Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damonsdarkheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=damonsdarkheroine).



“Really Elena? You had to invite the whole gang for Christmas?” Damon wrapped his arms around his newly wed wife –something he would need some time for to realize that it had really happened- and pulled her in for a kiss. “You know how much I like to keep you all for myself…”  
  
Elena just laughed, wriggling her way out of his arms after answering the kiss. “You will make me burn all the food, Damon.” She walked back to the stove, trying to see if she had done everything correctly. “And yes, I had to invite them over. Just because the world can’t know we’re here, doesn’t mean we are going to play hermits. Our friends can know, and I want to spend this time of the year with them.”  
  
Elena had enjoyed this time together with Damon, glad that their friends had let them settle in in peace in their new lives. Their married lives, even when she could still hardly believe it when she looked at the ring at her finger. No longer a daylight ring, but a wedding ring. Just like Damon had. She could see he was sometimes acting like his daylight ring was still there, absentmindedly starting to rub over it, but she couldn’t blame him. She was feeling strange without hers, she could hardly imagine how it would be for him after all those years. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Damon pressed a kiss on her neck.  
  
“You’re day dreaming again.”, Damon teased, before turning her around, again distracting her from making dinner. “And if you’re day dreaming, I’d much rather make those dreams come true.” He looked over her shoulder in the pots she was trying –and mostly failing- to manage, and rose an eyebrow. “Are you sure you don’t just want to order in? I can imagine many better things we could do than let dinner burn.”  
  
Elena swatted him with the towel she was wearing over her shoulder, turning around to the stove again. “We are not ordering in, Damon. I have been working on this, and if you keep distracting me, what will cause dinner to burn, I will make sure that everyone knows it’s your fault. You know how much Caroline would like to scold you for that.” She just smiled and went back to work, checking the recipes that were lying next to the stove every few seconds to see if she was still on the right track. Elena had never been a good cook, and she knew Stefan was a better one than she was. Damon as well, probably, he just had never bothered to show it to her, except for the pancakes he insisted to make once every few days for breakfast. According to him it was the only thing he knew how to make, but Elena had her doubts about that. Not that she had managed to trick Damon into showing it already, but she’d manage. For now she was just exploring what she could do.  
  
Damon had hopped onto the counter, dangling his legs, already stealing a bread roll he slowly started eating. “Blondie? Come on… she’ll find something to complain about anyway. Better make it something worth wile. And persuading you to something way more fun than watching you cook is most definitely worth wile.” He smirked, a smirk he knew she had problems resisting.  
  
Still… she rolled her eyes, taking the bread roll out of his hand, finishing it herself. Which landed her a very disappointed look from her boyfriend –no, husband… she still had problems getting used to that, and she wondered if that feeling would ever pass-, but she didn’t care. “Why do you think you get to eat before anyone is here yet?” She looked at him, not expecting an answer, before returning to her pots.  
  
Damon shrugged. “Because you locked away the bourbon as well? What had you expected from me? I’m bored Elena. And I don’t want this Christmas dinner. Not with everyone else, at least.”  
  
Elena started to laugh. “You don’t want to be wasted before Alaric is here. He will be so disappointed in you when he can’t finally drink you under the table now you don’t have your vampire tolerance anymore.” She had to say she was curious how that would work out when she heard the door bell ring. “Go. Make yourself useful and don’t distract me all the time. The first ones have arrived.” She gestured with the spoon she had in her hand, and Damon jumped off the counter, still a bit pissed that he hadn’t managed to distract her enough before someone arrived, walking to the door, where he saw Stefan, with Caroline behind him.  
  
“Stef… I would have wanted to cancel the two of you, but Elena insisted…”  
  
Stefan started to laugh before cocking his head. “And I think she will be even less amused when you leave us on the doorstep, brother.” He hadn’t been here before, so he hadn’t had a possibility yet to be invited into the house, something that made Damon chuckle.  
  
“What if I decide to leave you here and go back to what I was doing?”, he chuckled.  
  
Another voice came up from behind Caroline. “In that case I’ll make sure it will probably be a lot less fun with an audience. I don’t need to be invited in, pal…” Alaric came up from behind Stefan, carrying a bottle of bourbon in his hand, Enzo grinning next to him. “Besides… I brought booze.”, he continued, holding it up.  
  
Damon rolled his eyes. “Fine… private time is over, I guess?” He scowled.  
  
Stefan laughed. “About time, brother. You two have been playing house for months now… and don’t come up with that excuse that no one should be able to find you, because that’s bullshit.”, Stefan said, before Damon stepped aside.  
  
“Stefan… come in.” Damon held up a hand when Caroline wanted to follow. “No accusing me of anything, blondie. This is my house, and I can keep you out if I want to.” He looked at Stefan’s girlfriend until she rolled her eyes and nodded. “Fine… come in, Care.”  
  
Both of them immediately walked through to the kitchen where he heard them greeting Elena, while he hugged Alaric.  
  
“Good to see you, Ric. Elena kept me sober until now, so I’m gonna need some of that stuff you brought.”  
  
Alaric just laughed before stepping inside, while Damon invited Enzo in as well. “Probably because she knows I can actually drink you under the table for once. Don’t close the door yet, Bonnie was right behind me.” Alaric was right… The moment he said it, a car was parked, and Bonnie got out, followed by Matt.  
  
Damon sighed for a moment. Of course Elena would have invited Donovan. Well… he’d survive a night with the guy, probably. “BonBon! Good to see you!” He ignored Matt, but only closed the door after he had made sure both of them were inside, showing them the way to the living room, while he popped into the kitchen for a moment, where he found Elena on her own. “Everyone is here, honey…” He noticed she had indeed managed to finish her dishes, and had put them out, ready to be served.  
  
Now it was Elena who wrapped her arms around his neck, stealing a kiss that he didn’t want to break, even when he knew his living room was full of their friends, where a couple among them could hear everything they were doing. Elena chuckled, breaking the kiss. “Well… time to get this served, don’t you think?” She deposited a few bottles of wine in his arms while she took the first dish and carried it to the living room. She wouldn’t trust him with it… not after what he had said tonight.  
  
Everyone smiled when they saw them enter, even when Damon noticed that Alaric was turned away from the wedding photo, something he couldn’t stand after having lost Jo.  
  
Elena barely had the time to put down the dishes before she was hugged by everyone who hadn’t seen her yet, while Damon had the time to pour the wine, and make sure no one saw he poured something else for his wife, helped by Alaric who seemed to be glad to have his friend back.  
  
“You do realize you have to make sure you can handle the heavier stuff after all this wine, don’t you?”, the college professor teased, when Damon started laughing.  
  
“Why does everyone assume I can’t hold my liquor anymore, just because I’m human now? Wait and see Ric. Wait and see. I can still beat you.” He grinned. When everyone had a drink and was standing around the table, Damon stood next to Elena, wrapping his arm around her waist, waiting a moment until everyone fell silent. He smirked. “As you might have heard, I have tried to convince Elena to cancel all of you so we could spend Christmas happily with the two of us, but unfortunately, she couldn’t be persuaded to do so. So… when we have everyone here, except for Jeremy and Tyler who couldn’t make it…” Something he wasn’t exactly regretting, to be honest. “I assume I have to play the nice host. Elena and I… we have been given a chance on a life we thought we could never have, and even though there were some… adjustment problems in the beginning, we think we are doing pretty well in this human life. Elena even learned how to cook.” He chuckled. “Or so we hope, or we’ll all end up with a pretty bad food poisoning after tonight.” That remark earned him a poke in the side from Elena, but the rest had to laugh about it.

They already rose their glasses for a toast, while Damon shushed them down, seeing that he had one last announcement to make. “So… to a good Christmas, a Christmas with family…” He shot Stefan a look. “… and friends. And to a Christmas with one more family member next year.”, he finished his little speech, placing his hand on Elena’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a secret santa gift for @damonsdarkheroine on Tumblr.


End file.
